Without A Sound
by dead-acc0unt
Summary: What happens when a scam goes wrong and it leaves Eddy temperarily deaf! Double D is there to care for him! Over that period of time, Double D and Eddy come to find that there's more than just brotherly love between them! Slash. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Scam Gone Wrong

**BEFORE YOU READ, **I would like for you to please take note that this is slash! Meaning, that it has things that involve same sex relationships! (guyXguy) If you are aware of this then please continue reading if you would like.

Ed, Edd n' Eddy © Danny Antonucci

***

**Without A Sound**

**By: xXDawnBreaksXx**

**Chapter 1: Scam Gone Wrong**

***

When I awoke, I saw nothing but bright light. Mother must've opened the blinds again before she left work. I shielded my eyes with my frail skinny arm and sat up in bed. I looked out the window and smiled as I saw a mother bird tending to her babies.

Today, was going to be a good day, which was everyday when I was with my two best friends. When it was just us; The Eds.

Me, the 'smart one'; with an orange-reddish shirt, purple shorts, my knee high socks, and my infamous black beanie with my black hair hidden underneath. Ed, 'the lovable loaf'; his red and white striped shirt underneath his green jacket, blue jeans, and his short orange hair in a buzz cut. Then... there's Eddy, 'the leader'; his yellow shirt with a red stripe going down from his right shoulder, typical blue jeans, and spiky black hair....

I slowly got out of bed and into my slippers and stretched. Although I knew it was going to be a good day, there was something, I felt, that was going happen today that would be out of the ordinary. I tried to ignore it and went to go take a nice shower.

*******

As soon as I got out of the shower and got dressed, Ed and Eddy were already knocking at my door. I quickly closed the shower curtain and ran downstairs to the front door. Before I got to the door Ed had already broke it down.

"Quack!" Ed said.

"Ed, why must you and Eddy consistently damage and destroy my house?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Ed turned to look at me and smiled his big toothy grin.

"GOOD MORNING, DOUBLE D!" he said as he delivered a bone-crushing hug to me.

"Good...morning....Ed...." I managed to say, "Where's......Eddy?....."

"Right here, Sockhead!" Eddy said, walking over the damaged door and over us.

Ed finally released me and I unwrinkled my shirt.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, Eddy?" I said eagerly, waiting to hear another of Eddy's ludicrous, hair-brained scams.

Don't get me wrong though, as ridiculous and foolish as Eddy's scams are, he's still a good person at heart. Deep down inside, even though it may be hard to find, there's a caring and compassionate person. I think it just takes the right person to ring that out of him.

Eddy flashed a sly, devious smile at me, and dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a CD.

"Um...a CD, Eddy?" I asked, waiting for him to explain.

"Mmmmm! Donut!" Ed tried to take a bite out of the flat plastic disc and ended up flat on his face.

"Not just an ordinary CD, Double D." he said, "...but a CD with tons of your favorite songs! I have millions of copies at my place and _we're_ gonna be selling them!"

"Not everyone likes the same genre of music, Eddy? Some like rock, maybe pop, rap, country... Did you put music that everyone could agree on? " I asked.

There was a long silence.

"Wha-? Did you hear that, Double D? It's the sound of no one caring! We're gonna be **rich**!" Eddy said rolling out the door with Ed behind him.

I sighed and ran after them.

***

Not too long after the discussion of Eddy's new scam, we had a stand, built, and ready for eager customers. There were at least four stacks of copies that Eddy had made almost taller than me.

"Eddy, don't you think you may have copied a bit too many? I mean, excluding us and the Kankers, there's really only six people."

"Ah, stop your blabberin', Sockhead, here comes our first customer!" Eddy said.

It was Johnny, walking over with Plank in hand, as always.

"Hello, Johnny-boy!" Eddy said.

"Greetings, Johnny." I followed.

"Hi, Plank!" Ed said loudly because of the high volumed music he was listening to on his CD player.

"Hiya, guys! So watcha got goin' today?" Johnny asked.

"Glad you asked, Johnny. As you can _plainly_ see, we've got **a lot **of CD's!" Eddy started, while climbing over the counter of the stand and directing his hand toward the stacks "You're probably wonderin' 'Okay, what am I gonna do with a stupid piece of plastic?' Well, let me answer that for you!..."

Eddy jumped down from the stand and put his arm casually around Johnny's shoulder, holding one of the CD's in the air.

"This 'stupid piece of plastic' is gonna have you dancin' 'til the break of dawn, pal! 'Cause it's got all your favorite songs and artists!!!"

"Wow!!!!" Johnny said, astonished, "Really, Eddy?! Tha-Huh? What's that, Plank?"

Johnny pressed his ear against the cold piece of wood.

"Yeah, me too! Hey, Eddy! Me and Plank wanna know if it has that one band that's named after the bald guy who's the lead singer!" he asked.

"Huh? Ummm...sure...whatever you say...." Eddy said, thorough his lying lips.

"Sweet! We'll take one, Eddy! Boy, Plank, we're gonna be toe-tappin' 'til our feet get sore!"

"That'll be two quarters, Johnny-boy!" Eddy said happily to his first, successful customer, "ED! PASS ME A CD!"

Eddy yelled so loud that Ed managed to hear him over the blasting music on his CD player. I guess he didn't hear what he had asked for though because Ed walked up to Eddy dancing and slapped the headset onto his head.

"HERE! LET ME TURN IT UP LOUDER SO YOU CAN HEAR!" Ed was still yelling I guess because he had the music so loud that he could barely hear himself speak.

"ED! Take these stupid things off!" Eddy yelled back.

"WASSAT, EDDY? LOUDER?! OKIE DOKIE, ARTACHOKIE!" Ed said and turned the volume all the way up.

The music was obviously too loud at this point, and Eddy couldn't take the headphones off. He was squeezing onto the display CD in his hand tightly as an outlet for the pain he was receiving in his ears. I had to step in.

"Ed! Turn that off! You're going to damage Eddy's eardrums!" I said, worried.

"Okay, Double D!" Ed fought and fought with the volume knob on his CD player but it would not budge, "It's not working Double D!"

"**TURN THAT MUSIC OFF!!!!!!!!!!!**" Eddy was yelling so loud, I swore I felt the ground shake.

Suddenly, at that moment, the headphones, and CD player along with it exploded! I couldn't believe it! After the smoke cleared up, I could hear the others coming from their houses wondering what the big explosion was. I quickly ran to my friend who layed there motionless on the ground.

"Eddy? EDDY?!" I sat by him and picked his body up slightly off the ground, "Eddy, can you hear me?! Please! Speak to me!"

Eddy's slightly opened for a second and I saw him mouth my name and then he fell back into unconsciousness.

Ed ran to me already in tears, "Double D! Is Eddy dead?! Waahhhh! This is all **my **fault!!!!"

"Double D.." Nazz gasped, "What happened to, Eddy?!"

"Dude, is the dork, okay?" Kevin asked, actually concerned about Eddy for once.

"Sarah! Oh no! It's Eddy!" Jimmy shouted.

"Is the short one, okay?" Rolf asked.

I quickly reacted to everyone's response to the scene.

"It's okay! Everything'll be okay, he's just knocked-out! Aside form that we still need to call an ambulance!"

"I'm on it, Double D!" Nazz said, quickly running back to her house.

"I'll go get ice!" Jimmy shouted behind him as he ran towards his own house.

I stayed by Eddy's side. Even though his heart was still beating, I couldn't help but try to hold my tears back for my injured friend. Ed's lower lip was still quivering.

"Eddy's going to be alright, Double D?" he asked, still sniffling.

"I hope so, Ed....I hope so..."

_**Chapter 1 finished!**_

***

_What will happen to Eddy? Is he okay like Double D says he is? If there is will the ambulance make it on time?! Why am I asking you all these questions?! Find out, in the next chapter of 'W**ithout a Sound**'!_

Thanks for reading!

**xXDawnXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain All Too Familiar

Ed, Edd n' Eddy © Danny Antonucci

***

**Without A Sound**

**By: xXDawnBreaksXx**

**Chapter 2: Pain All Too Familiar**

*******

When Ed and I entered Eddy's room in the hospital, we saw him sitting up in his bed with bandages wrapped around his head, staring out the window. His doctor was there also.

We quietly entered the room and closed the door behind us. The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"Oh, good morning! You must be Eddy's friends, Eddward, and um...Edward!" he laughed, "My name is Dr. Cook."

He held out his hand and we shook it.

I looked over to Eddy, he seemed okay...

"It looks like that the loud music has damaged his ears, but with time it can heal. It should heal particularly fast, in about perhaps a week to a week-and-a-half....aside from that uplifting note, unfortunately, his ability to hear has left him...but only temporary. He could've gone home today, but his parents won't come to get him..."

"May I take care of him, doctor?" I asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, then yes." he replied.

I smiled a bit and nodded.

Eddy has been injured and his parents just abandon him like that? It was ridiculous. Of course it wouldn't be trouble. Eddy is my friend, if he was not well, I'll be there for him. After all, he was there for me when I'd gone through that phase of depression.

The doctor's beeper went off.

"Excuse me boys, I've got other things to tend to." he said.

With that, he left.

I turned to Ed and gave him money to go to the cafeteria.

"Here, Ed. Please take this and go ahead and eat. Eddy will be fine, I just want some alone time with him..."

Ed nodded and left the room, too.

Once Ed left, I walked up to Eddy's bedside where he could see me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Eddy?.."I said, even though I knew couldn't hear me.

He looked up at me. His eyes filled with sadness. I'd already felt sorry for him, but the look on his face just made me feel worse. He looked so sad. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it again. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know how.

He gave me a yellow notepad and a pen. It already had things scribbled on it. Things written down by the doctor. I had to communicate through sticky notes? It was nothing new to me...

I wrote a message to Eddy on the pad.

"_Eddy, I'm taking you home with me."_

"_Mom and Pops aren't going to come home from their vacation?_" he wrote back in his

I sighed.

"_I'm afraid not..."_

He shook his head in disbelief and then slapped the cup of water that was on the night stand onto the floor. I could see the rage and pain on his face. He clutched onto his bed sheets, and I sat down next to him. I wrote a new message.

"_Please, Eddy. I know this is stressful right now but I want you to try and remain calm. I'm taking you home, and I'm going to take care of you. You just need to focus on healing, for now."_

He read the note and looked up at me. Those wonderful blue eyes staring into mine, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised for a moment because it made me wonder, "When does Eddy ever hug me?" but, I know that that's all he needed right now and hugged him back. He felt so warm.

"I'm here, Eddy...I'm here...."

I knew how he felt. Maybe not the part about being deaf, but the pain of having such uncaring parents?....It was a pain that was all too familiar...

*******

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update and that this chapter is so short. I've got some 'school stuff' to do, but I'll be sure to make the next longer! Please Review!**


End file.
